I Want To Play a Game
by howlittleyoutrustme
Summary: AU Swan Queen. One-Shot. Emma breaks the DVD player and SQ are left watching Saw. Regina is amused by Emma's reaction. Fluffy, and fun (I hope).


Just a cute one-shot I've been wanting to write for ages. Didn't quite go where I wanted it to, but Hey-ho. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**"Well, that doesn't sound healthy…"**

Regina let out a loud sigh, and unravelled herself from the cocoon of blankets she was wrapped in. Letting out a yawn, she slipped off the sofa, and padded to where her girlfriend crouched, an exasperated expression on her face.

**"Emma, must you break my house every time you come over?"**, she asked wearily, crouching beside the blonde, and giving the DVD player before them an experimental poke with one finger.

It let out a loud whirring noise, before whining and jittering to an abrupt halt.

A sigh escaped Regina's lips and, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, she began to speak again, **"I swear down, you are the clumsiest person I've ever met."**

**"And you love me for it?"**, was a cheeky reply, accompanied by a swift, apologetic kiss on the cheek.

**"Unfortunately, I can't help it."**

**"Rude.**", Emma said mockingly, faux offended as she turned back to the dying electrical box and gave it a heavy thump with one clenched fist,**"Uh oh."**

The box emitted an ear splitting loud shriek for a moment before contentedly settling into a slightly disjointed rhythm of clicking. Fortunately, however, the blow had made the TV come to life, with the trailers before the film flickering onto the screen.

**"Boom."**, Emma shouted triumphantly, before slipping into a slightly more sedate tone of voice, **"Who's awesome for fixing all of your crappy stuff after she breaks it?"**

With a smirk on her face she danced exultantly over to Regina, her lip between her teeth, before pulling the brunette in for a passionate kiss. After a moment, the blonde pulled away, **"I didn't hear you. Who's awesome?"**

Regina snorted, and gave Emma a little shove, though she was unable to budge the beaming, arrogant woman who had her arms around her. With a condescending roll of her eyes, she spoke, **"Okay. Fine. You're awesome. It's not like you haven't told me that before."**

****With a grin, Emma turned back to the TV, and tried to distinguish which film they were watching.

* * *

**"Saw, Regina, really? I thought you were supposed to be sophisticated?", **A groan escaped her lips as Emma saw the menu of the DVD,

**"Who says James Wan isn't sophisticated?"**, Regina replied, a pout appearing over he features.

**"Just about everybody who doesn't enjoy watching people being hacked into tiny pieces. Creep."**, responded Emma, pointedly turning her back on the screen, and trying not to hear the tinny screams that were coming from the TV.

**"Whatever. You wouldn't know sophistication if it slapped you in the face."**, Regina strode past Emma, and grabbed to remote control, heading back to flop moodily onto the sofa, her legs tucked under her.

**"Getting personal now, are we? C'mon, can we watch something else?"**, Emma asked hopefully, pointing to the Mayor's impressive DVD collection.

**"No."**

**"What about Notting Hill?"**

**"No."**

**"Kill Bill?"**

**"No."**

**"Imagine Me & You?"**

**"No."**

**"Terminator?"**

**"No."**

**"Twilight? Regina, why is this even on your shelf?"** Finally losing her patience, Emma turned to look at the brunette's reaction.

There was silence, and the Mayor was staring pointedly at the TV.

**"Fine then, grouch, have it your way."**, Emma grumbled, pulling the blanket from Regina's shoulder a pulling it up to her chin. Her hands clasped the edge of the blanket tightly – so tightly that her knuckles were white – and she seemed to be staring at a point directly above the screen, rather than at it.

**"Not scared, are we Emma?"**, Regina murmured coyly, sliding across the sofa so that she could wrap an arm around her girlfriend's waist and pull the blonde closer, so that they were snuggled together on the couch.

**"Of course not."** came the reply, the hand tightly grasping Regina's own discounting the statement entirely.

**"Well seeing as we can't change the disk without the TV dying, because of you, we are stuck with this. And we have to wait up until Henry gets home, so we have to watch it now. And I think I like seeing you scared."**

Emma snorted, and rested her head on Regina's chest, **"You're a sadist, and I'm not scared."**

**"Hmmm."**

* * *

The film began to play. In the film, the lights flickered on after two minutes in the darkness of the bathroom, causing Emma to shriek loudly. Regina let out a loud laugh at this.

Barely three minutes into the film, and Emma had already shut her eyes, due to all of the blood surrounding the 'dead' man's head. Regina chuckled and gave Emma a quick squeeze.

Fifteen minutes in, and Emma's hands were over her ears, and her face in buried in Regina's neck. By this point, Regina was smiling – amused, though sympathetic – and her arm was around Emma's shoulders, pulling her in tightly.

Half an hour in, and Emma was mumbling to herself, wrapped around Regina's body, and hidden by the blanket she had pulled over her head. Regina is looking pitifully at the shape of Emma curled up beneath the blanket, constricting both her breathing, and her viewing of the film.

By the forty-five minute mark, Regina had given up. She gently pushed Emma away, and stood, ignoring the blonde's feeble protest. Unable to find a button that makes the DVD shut off on it's own, Regina leaned over behind the flat screen, and yanked out the main plug for the entire TV/DVD set up.

**"Thank you"**, Emma murmured gratefully, her eyes wide and her hair tousled as she emerged from under the blanket. She slid off the sofa, and walked over to Regina, her lip beneath her teeth, and all trace of her earlier arrogance gone, **"I hate horror films."**

**"I hadn't noticed."**, Regina replied, resting her hands on the other woman's waste with a wry smile.

**"Bastard. You knew before you put that film on"**, Emma pouted, trying to squirm away from Regina, who had looped her arms around the blonde's waist, and pulled her tightly in.

**"I didn't. I had guessed, but I didn't **_**know**_**."**, Regina replied devilishly.

**"I hate you."**, was stoically stated by the slouching woman

**"You love me."**, Regina said, cupping Emma's cheek with one of her hands, and leaning in close to the other woman's face.

**"I don't think you gave me any choice in the matter"**, Emma replied, closing the pitiful distance between them and capturing the brunette's lips in her own. Regina closed her eyes, and responded gently, curling her girlfriend into her embrace, and tenderly making up for scaring Emma with her lips.

**"Forgive me?"**, Regina sighed teasingly, pulling away for a moment.

_**"Always."**_, Emma replied, her tone contrasted against Regina's, in that it was entirely serious, **"Although you have to let me stay over tonight."**

**"Too scared to walk home alone? Emma, it's not even dark yet."**

**"Shut up."**

Both of them giggled, and resumed their kiss, more animatedly than previously, and it was only when Emma was pushed against the living room wall by Regina, that they heard the front door slam, causing Emma to scream, and throw herself to the floor, her hands over her head, and curled up into a fetal position.

**"It's _him_ Regina, he's come for us. Help me help me help me. Oh god run Regina, please. _Helpmehelpmeohnohelpmeohnogo grunineedtogoawnonononoNO!_"**, were the words (more like sounds) emerging from the tangled heap on the floor.

**"Mom? Emma? I'm home"**, came a bright, young voice. Henry entered the room, to see Emma uncurled on the floor, looking murderously up at him, and his mother doubled up in laughter, clutching at her sides, nearly weeping about something.

**"Should I ask?"**, he said, beginning to grin, for he had not seen his mother laugh this much in a very long time.

**"No, kiddo, you most definitely shouldn't."**, Emma called from the floor, her voice thunder and lighting as she prepared herself to jump on the hysterical woman next to her.

Shaking his head, Henry left the room and trudged up stairs. His parents were such kids sometimes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
